1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing system, and more particularly to an improved reproducing apparatus, for example, a reproducing apparatus suitable for programing in broadcasting stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For preparing musical programs in a broadcasting station by means of a reproducing device such as, for example, a compact disc player or the like, the prior art system is such that a programmer finds out a reproducing start position (hereinafter called cue point) whereat a selection, such as a musical number of the number to broadcast (or reproduce) is actually started by having the programmer listen for a reproduced sound of a compact disc according to a programing procedure arranged beforehand. A reproducing standby state is then held at this cue point.
However, if a program is prepared according to such method, then the programmer must locate a reproduced music by hand according to a program procedure when going on the air, thus involving troublesome work for the programmer.
As one conceivable method for solving such problem, a reproducing device can be constructed such that the cue point of a number to be reproduced is specified beforehand (or at the time of rehearsal) by time data indicating time information of the compact disc. This cue point is stored in an internal memory, and thus a reproduced selection, such as a musical number, can be located according to the stored time data.
From using such a reproducing device, troublesome work for locating the selection, such as a musical number, according to the program procedure when going on the air may further be simplified for the programmer.
Then, in the aforementioned reproducing device, data intrinsic to the disc and the cue point of a selection are paired. A multiplicity of these pairs can be stored and thus all the discs to be used for one program and the cue point of the discs are stored, and reproduced in sequence to proceed with the program.
However, a problem inherent in this type of reproducing apparatus is that when loading the compact disc in a reproducing device other than the reproducing apparatus in which the cue point of the compact disc to use is stored, the aforementioned cue point cannot be set. Accordingly, the cue point must be set and reproduced by means of the identical reproducing device, and hence if the cue point is set on the reproducing device in, for example, a rehearsal room, it cannot be reproduced on the reproducing device which is being used for broadcasting.